


Experimental Love

by Anonymous



Category: The War Of The Worlds (UK TV 2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Breeding, Don't Like Don't Read, Eggpreg, Enthusiastic Consent, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arnold is ready for the next step with the aliens
Relationships: Arnold Henderson/Aliens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	Experimental Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callmepapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/gifts).



The aliens have been good to him.

Arnold doesn’t know how many weeks, months, have passed, but he couldn’t care less. All he could ever want is here, at his beck and call. He spends his days learning new things, exploring a galaxy through the aliens’ technology. He’s seen monuments of the world, planets with strange creatures that are beyond imagining. 

When he’s not keeping himself busy, Arnold is kept company by the aliens through conversation and activities that could be seen as unorthodox. However, there is no judgement here and so, Arnold feels no shame.

The aliens keep him well-fed, clean, and when he chooses to wear clothes, they provide him with a variety of options. 

Right now however, Arnold is bare, wrapped up in the arms of one of the aliens. They are in their human appearance, a glamour used to make Arnold feel comfortable. He relaxes in the hold, feeling a sort of affection he never thought he’d have for something not of his world. 

“Can I see what you really look like?” Arnold asks, his fingers dancing along the skin that feels so much like his own. 

The alien pauses, trails a hand down Arnold’s side. They are silent for a beat too long and Arnold turns to look at them. They are beautiful, truly, but he’s curious and knows he’ll find the alien just as lovely, whatever form they take. 

“You are serious, aren’t you?” The alien grins. “We had hoped you might ask the question eventually.”

Arnold cocks his head, waiting for the alien to continue. He’s well aware that he’s talked about behind closed doors, having been part of several experiments now. Each one is more shocking than the last, but Arnold has found pleasure in all of them. He only hopes he hasn’t disappointed them.

“Your core temperature is different to ours,” the alien starts in a matter-of-fact voice. “Optimal, in fact.”

“Optimal?” Arnold repeats. “For what?”

“Hosting. Breeding.”

Arnold blushes at this, but doesn’t back away, his insatiable curiosity sneaking up on him. 

“Not to worry,” the alien cups his cheek. “We will not do anything without your permission.”

Pursing his lips, Arnold does his best to control his voice, to not sound desperate. “I would very much like to try.”

He means this with all of his heart. The aliens have opened his eyes to a whole other life and Arnold is happy to repay them with whatever they ask of him. 

“We hoped you might say that,” the alien breathes. 

There is a shimmer, the alien’s form shifts and Arnold finds himself in a tangle of tentacles, staring up at something he struggles to understand. There are black eyes staring, too many to count, but each are intensely focused on him. Arnold doesn’t feel any fear however, taking one of the tentacles into his mouth and sucking gently.

“We are lucky to have found you,” the alien praises, tentacles wrapping around Arnold’s arms and legs. 

His arms are pinned behind his back, legs spread apart as slicked tips tease his nipples and fondle his balls. Arnold’s head falls back, a pleasant sigh leaving him as the tentacle in his mouth pulls out and lightly wraps around his neck. 

“This feels divine,” Arnold arches into the sensitive touches.

He bites his lip when a few tentacles wrap around his cock, giving it a few tugs to coax it to full hardness. Arnold easily succumbs, his mind fading to a familiar haze. A gasp is pulled out of him when the tentacles wrap around his nipples, mimicking a sucking action. Arnold thinks he could come from this alone, but there is more that awaits him and he is ready. 

A slick tentacle prods at his hole, traces around the rim and across his cheeks. With a sly grin, Arnold wiggles his hips, urging the alien on faster. 

“So willing, so good,” the alien’s voice washes over Arnold. 

Their compliments have improved since the beginning. Now, they’re not so rigid and rehearsed, but they have turned affectionate, kind, much like what a dedicated lover would say. It sends Arnold’s head spinning and he starts to beg when the tentacle enters him. 

“Fill me up, please, let me carry your young,” he moans, straining against the holds, the touches that send his senses overboard. 

The tentacle inside of him starts to expand, slowly, stretching him open as another slides into his urethra. Arnold is stuffed full and it’s still not enough. He groans, whines, just wants to be fucked to exhaustion. 

“Patience, patience,” the alien holds an appendage across Arnold’s stomach. 

Just when he thought he couldn’t be stretched anymore, Arnold feels the tentacle inside him open up. He can feel it in his throat, a choked sob leaving him as his prostate is beyond bruised. The first egg slips into him and Arnold can see a small bulge form at his stomach, moving around with its own heartbeat. Arnold swears when another egg follows, the stretch almost uncomfortable as the eggs shift around inside of him. If it wasn’t for the appendage rubbing his stomach, Arnold is sure he’d be in worse pain. Exhaling heavily, Arnold finds that place where pain turns to pleasure and he shouts when one egg after another pushes into him. 

“More, please give me more,” Arnold begs, a few tears spilling from his eyes.

This feels so good, he never wants this to end. A final egg pushes into him and suddenly, Arnold can’t hold back anymore. He spills around the tentacle in his urethra, coating himself and the tentacles in cum. A strangled moan leaves his mouth and Arnold pants, trying to get a proper breath of air. 

“What is wrong?” The alien is quick to release their bonds, cradling Arnold in a nest of tentacles. 

Arnold slips back into his mind and sets a hand on his stomach. It is full, bulging, and he is filled with an overwhelming sense of pride as he rubs the stretched skin. 

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Arnold shakes his head with a lazy smile. 

The alien doesn’t seem convinced and continues to fuss over Arnold, offering him some water, feeding him something that resembles fresh fruit. Arnold doesn’t fight it, letting himself enjoy this pampering. 

“We will monitor you daily. Our estimation is that you will be able to expel the eggs in two weeks.”

There is the logic talk again and Arnold can only laugh. He pats the alien’s cheek, or where he thinks it is, placing a kiss on a stray tentacle near his temple. He imagines the equivalent of a blush with the way the alien’s eyes dart around and Arnold’s heart beats steady in his chest as he curls into the alien’s hold. 

The last thing Arnold remembers is the alien tugging him closer, the eggs inside of him pulsing and all he can feel is unspeakable joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Callmepapi
> 
> ilyyyyyy >3<,
> 
> (As always, I am forever open to Arnold/Alien prompts!!)


End file.
